Forever & Always
by babygurl-x
Summary: It's been years since the two former childhood sweethearts saw each other. What happens when they have their first encounter after all these years.  Cody/Kelly


It's been years since the two former childhood sweethearts saw each other. What happens when they have their first encounter after all these years.  
Cody/Kelly

It was new years eve another year had gone and a new year was beginning. Over in the Blank household Kelly was getting ready to go a party with a parents. Wearing a leather pair of leggings with a red top which had black lace trimming down the side and her favourite pair of louboutins, Kelly applied her make up and was now ready to go. They were all heading to the Rhodes who were close family friend of the Blanks. One member of the Rhodes family also just so happened to be Kelly's ex boyfriend. Cody Rhodes was Kelly's first ever boyfriend and love of her life, there had been a few others along the way but none of them compared to him.

"Momma do I have to go, I really don't wanna go to the party!" a fourteen year old Kelly Blank whined.

_"Yes the Rhodes are good friends of ours and they've invited us. Don't you want to see Cody?" Linda Blank asked._

_At the mention of the name Cody, Kelly began to have seconds thoughts, as of recently one of her close friends he had become the object of her affections. Running up the stairs she ran into her room and changed. Half an hour later she emerged out of her room wearing a white sleeved vintage dress with black tights and a pair of white quilted pumps with patent black on the tips. Her hair was in a half up do and she looked like a little angel. _

_"Kelly you look lovely" Linda complimented her daughter whiles she herself finished getting ready. _

_"Look at my two girls" said the voice of Eric Blank, Kelly's father. Taking his car keys he made his way over to the family car and drove over to the Rhode household, where they were greeted by Dusty and Donna Rhodes._

_"Eric, Linda so glad you could make it" Dusty greeted "and you brought Kelly that will make Cody happy"_

_"He's up in his room if you want to go and be with him" Donna said._

_Kelly walked up the stairs towards Cody's room. Quickly fixing her appearance before entering his room, pushing down on the handle she smiled at the sight before her. Cody was sat on his bed playing his playstation game. He wore a black and white hooped stripe polo shirt with black jeans. Slamming his control down on the bed "Stupid game" he barked. Looking up his eyes met those of Kelly's he scanned over her body and couldn't believe how amazing she looked._

_"Hey" he greeted whilst patting on his bed asking her to sit beside him. Kelly sat down on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Hey, so you got two player on this game?" she asked._

_Cody smiled at the blonde handing her the second control. "You look really good tonight by the way" he complimented._

_"Thanks"_

_The two continued to play their game for the next few hours._

_"You want something to eat?" Cody asked_

_"Yeah what you got?"_

_"Let's go down and see"_

_Taking her hand, Cody led Kelly down the stairs into the kitchen where a buffet of food was laid out on the table. Taking a plate for himself and Kelly he began to fill the plates with food._

_"Here" Cody said handing Kelly a plate as the two began to make their way back into his room. "So did you have a nice Christmas?"_

_Kelly nodded her head "Yeah, it was so nice we had my uncle, aunty and cousins come round and I got this really cool karaoke machine. What about you?"_

_"We went over to my brother's ad his girlfriend's house. Mum and dad wanted to spend time with the new baby."_

_"That's so cool that your an uncle."_

_"You think? It's alright I guess" Cody shrugged as if it were nothing. He then looked over to his bedside clock "Wow it's 11:55 can't believe it''s going to 2001"_

_"I know it doesn't feel like it. But I've had a pretty good year to be honest"_

_"Yeah it's been okay. Like everything in school is going okay, I've got some great friends. Life is just great apart from one thing?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"There's this girl that I really like and I want her to be my girlfriend"_

_Kelly's heart began to sink, who was the girl he liked. Surely it couldn't be her she thought. "Well why don't you just ask her"_

_"Your right I should. So what you say Kelly, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Kelly's heart began to rise again and her face lit up "Are you being serious?"_

_"Deadly"_

_"Yes!" Kelly responded before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend and placing a kiss on his cheek "This is such a great end to my year."_

_"Mine too" Cody agreed._

_Chanting could be heart from downstairs "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_Cody and Kelly smiled at one and other before he puled her in for their first kiss "Happy new year"_

Thinking about that brought back happy memories to Kelly as that was one of the best nights of her life. As she drove her mother and father to the party she began to think about her life now; she had a fantastic job working for Teen Vogue magazine, she earned enough money to afford luxurious items for herself, she had her own place and was living in downtown LA, life was almost perfect except for one thing. There was no one for her to share her happiness with. Her time with Cody was probably the best of her life, the two were like two peas in a pod who belonged together or so they thought.

_"No Cody I need to go to FIDM if I ever want to succeed in the fashion industry" Kelly insisted. _

_"But there's a course over Boston offering the same thing right?" Cody argued trying to convince his girlfriend to come to the same college as him._

_"Yes but FIDM would look a lot better for me in the future"_

_"So you won't sacrifice your future to be with me?" Cody questioned _

_"Well would you?"_

_Cody could not answer, as much as he loved Kelly his dream of being a football player came first._

_"Didn't think so" Kelly spat._

_"If you loved me you would" Cody shouted, instantly regretting it._

_"Don't you dare guilt trip me Cody Rhodes. Yes I love you, but I want to have a good job in the future"_

_"Fine you have your future and your fancy job with your fancy car. Just don't expect me to be part of it"_

_"What are you trying to say Cody?"_

_"Maybe us isn't such a good idea then if none of us is willing to give up our dreams"_

_"Fine then!" _

_"Fine!" Cody spat leaving Kelly alone. Once he had gone Kelly dropped to the floor and began to cry, she had just let the love of her life go._

She was now on the porch of the Rhodes house, while waiting for someone to open the door her eyes fell onto the bench where her and Cody would cuddle up on summer nights. She was soon back to reality when she heard screeching.

"Kelly look at you all grown up" Donna squealed pulling the blonde in for a hug "How is life, I heard your working for Teen Vogue."

"Yeah everything is good thanks Donna and yes I am currently working there and i honestly love it."

"I just can't believe how well you've done for yourself"

"Thank you"

"You know he's never stopped loving you, and from what I hear you feel the same."

Kelly knew exactly Donna was talking about "Well that was a long time ago and I've not seen him since that day"

"Well maybe it's about time you do see him" Donna suggested before walking off to greet other guests.

Sighing Kelly walked into the kitchen, where another memory of her and Cody came into mind. The time he tried to cook for her and made a mess of it. Laughing to herself she looked up at the ceiling where the stain was still visible after all these years. Taking a glass of champagne she walked into the garden and looked on at the night sky. Everything about this house brought back memories of him and Kelly wasn't sure if she could take it anymore and she wouldn't have to.

For the first time in ten years she laid eyes on him, looking on at him she couldn't stop smiling as she saw him play with his nephew. He had changed over the years and was now filled out more his muscles were bulging out in the shirt he wore, and he had become a lot more handsome.

"Kelly" came the screams of the child that Kelly would babysit.

"Hey Ethan" Kelly greeted the young boy it was then she saw his uncle approach them. The two looked on at each dumbfounded and unsure what to say to each other.

"You look really good" Cody said trying to break the ice.

"Thanks" Kelly said at unease.

"Hey Kelly you wanna see what grandpa got me for Christmas" Ethan said taking Kelly's hand

"It's in Cody's room come on." Kelly followed the child up the stairs and into Cody's room as did Cody. "Look" Ethan said presenting Kelly with his new Buzz Lightyear toy.

"Wow Buzz Lightyear" Kelly exclaimed

"Show off" Cody commented

"your just jealous uncle Cody" the young boy said sticking his tongue at at Cody.

"Hey you trouble come downstairs" said the voice of Ethan's father Dustin "Hey Kelly good to see you"

"Thanks you too Dustin"

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Dustin said as he left the former lovers alone.

Kelly took a seat on Cody's bed whilst he stood looking on at her. "So I hear you got your dream job?"

Nodding her head "Yea, but you can hardly talk Mr NFL star you did well getting your dream job San Francisco 49's"

"It's nothing"

"Well it's nice to see that you've done well for yourself"

"You too"

The conversation soon died down and the two were left in silence.

"I've missed you" Cody spoke up admitting his feelings "I regret the day that I ever let you go." He then took a seat next to Kelly and took both her hands in his.

"Cody, you'll always be the love of my life. I mean it was this very room and day that I had my first kiss with you"

"That was a good day, but Kelly me and you are meant to be together"

"We're soul mates" Kelly added

"Exactly" Cody agreed. He then took the next step and leaned in between the space and kissed his childhood sweetheart. "I love you"

"I love you too; I always have and always will."

"Think we can make it work?"

"Well were a lot older and wiser now. I think we can"

"I hope so" Cody said wrapping his arm around Kelly's waist.

"Forever and always me and you" Kelly said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Forever and always" Cody agreed pressing his lips against hers as the New Year rolled in.

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all have a great 2011!

Hope you all liked this fic couldn't resist doing a New Year's Eve kind of fic. So be kind and leave a review thank you :)

x x x


End file.
